Radiata Kitsune
by Narora Araragi
Summary: Namikaze Naruto... Half-Fairy tail creature... Trator... and... Radiata Knight? Naruto finds himself falling from the sky and taken prisoner by Radiata Castle. NarutoxRidley
1. The Imprisoned Kitsune

**A/n: Well everyone, this is yet another story that popped into my head over the... weeks... maybe?**

**Anyway, here are some things you may want to know:**

**Naruto doesn't know what his parents are like, but he does know their names, and what they are. His mother was a Kitsune and his father was a knight. Thus, he has powers that no human should have.**

**Naruto's abilities will be based off of Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou ability, The energy is tainted, thus his personality will be very OOC, but not evil or bad in any way, just like a 'badass' kind of person.**

**As time goes on, Naruto will gain new abilities with his Copy of Getsuga Tenshou resembling a Dragon and/or a Kitsune (i.e. Black Wings made of the energy, tail(s), etc...)**

**Naruto will have an unique ability from his father's side of the family to see the energy that Fairy creature's use.**

**And that's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Radiata Stories, Bleach, or any other anime/music that may appear in this story. However, I do own any and all OCs and the techniques I have created in this work of Fiction.**

_**Edit: 4/6/13**_

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Powerful Being Talking**"

'_**Powerful Being Thinking**_'

"Technique Being Used"/'_Technique Being Used_'

_Radiata Kitsune_

_Chapter 1: The Boy From The Sky..._

A blond haired man let out a fierce roar as he fought against the chains holding his body to the wall in a crucified like position. His arms were spread out on either side of him, bound with a chain on each wrist, and a chain wrapped around the length of his arms that had two ends attaching to a wall. His feet were below him straight, making him look like he was imitating a T, they also had chains of the same type and in the same positions as his arms. His head had a piece of paper attached to his forehead.

As the man began to call on a strange energy, colored black with a red lining the outward ends of it, the paper tag sparked and began to shock him, the electrical sparks literally visible as they arched across his body. Thus, making him let out a scream of pain that echoed throughout the dungeon he was currently in. He calmed down after the shock ended and hung there helplessly, panting hard.

"Done yet?" A gruff voice cut through the silence like a knife, It's owner was a large, bald man. His clothing was mostly blue and he had a beard-mustache combo. He looked bored as he held a large chained mace in his right hand, it's spiked ball laying on the ground.

The Blond man moved his head up so his piercing blue/black slit eyes were glaring at the man. "_... _Fuck off..." The man said in a slightly horse voice. He didn't flinch when an arrow landed near his head. He glanced up at the many Light guardsmen standing on a large balcony with Crossbow's aimed at him. The man looked down at the floor, seeing as he was about 20 feet in the air.

"So... Whadda ya want now... Bald-ass?" He asked, using his ever so cute nickname for one of his best buddies.

The man below growled, "That's Dynas to you, Namikaze." The bald man, Dynas, growled out, pointing at the gold haired man.

The gold haired man made an annoyed sound. "And that's Naruto, to you Bald-ass." Naruto said, his blue/black eyes glinting with rage, aimed right at the man.

The man, Dynas, growled again and tapped his armored foot on the ground three times.

Naruto suddenly started to scream in pain again as the tag shocked him once more. He glared at the man through the pain, like it was nothing... Then again he was here for a good two months, and this happened at least 2 times a day, so he was probably used to it by now.

'_We'll have to up the setting... again..._' Dynas thought calmly. He was about to continue interrogation, when the doors to the large dungeon opened. He let out a gasp as he, along with every other guard in the room bowed, Naruto just spit in the mans direction.

The man walking in had blond hair and looked very royal, if his clothing was anything to go by. He turned to Dynas as he spoke.

"Lord Larks, sir, may I ask why you are here, in the presence of this _thing_?" He asked, spitting out the word 'thing' as if he had just crushed a bug under his heel, and saw the remains of said bug.

Larks turned away from his General, and walked up to the 16 year old –or what looked like one– suspended in the air with a murderous look on his face. The boy said nothing however, and waited for the man to speak.

"Namikaze Naruto." He started, Naruto up above did nothing but continue to glare harshly. "After a long discussion with the King, we have come to a decision about you." He motioned to a random guard next to him with a scroll in hand. The guard stepped up and began to read.

"Namikaze Naruto. By decision of the King of Radiata and Lord Larks: Commander and Chief of the Radiata Knights, you have been granted freedom under the following conditions:"

"First: Once freed, you will be instated as a Radiata Knight, and take normal missions as assigned to you."

"Second: Once freed, you will be watched by a guard or guards at all times, and are required to report into Lord Larks every day to give a report on your actions."

"Third... You will be placed on a team with three others until you reach Captain rank... or your team is disbanded." The guard closed the scroll, bowed to Larks, and walked back beside Dynas.

Naruto's face showed confusion. '_Free me..._' "Why?" He asked them.

"You are very powerful." Larks stated, gaining his attention, "Two months ago, you appeared in Radiata with a strange energy, and were accused of being a Hybrid, Half-Human and Half-Fairy. This is a very unique case, and has never been seen before. The fight to apprehend you had many casualties, numbering well above 40 guards. You were holding your own until Captain Ganz Rothschild, Captain Cross Ward, and General Dynas teamed up to bring you down."

"Not only this," He continued, "You show a unique power never seen before, along with your eyes' power." He finished, hinting at Naruto's strange form that his eyes took once angered or willed. "It was either this, or you are killed and your eyes are taken to be used by Radiata."

Naruto growled at his last statement, then turned quiet, thinking it over.

On one hand, he could be free and gain the trust of these people, eventually gaining his full freedom. He could then do whatever he wished. Leave, Stay... Of course, to do so, he would need to be quick, efficent, and have the perfect timing. Just walking out of the Castle might cause suspicion on his part. Time consuming, but much more effective...

On the other hand. If he didn't, he wouldn't see the light of day again, partly because he would be dead, and partly because he'd have no eyes anymore. They'd kill him, study his innards possibly, and learn to create the same energy that all of his race, the Kitsune, had to give to their people. His eyes, though only 2 of them, would be a great disadvantage to all of the Fairy Tailed Creatures...

He sighed, seeing no way out of it...

"Fine... Now get me out of here..." He stated, calmly, but his voice held a hint of despair.

Larks smiled, happy to not have the death of a strong willed warrior on his shoulders. He made a motion to the guard and Dynas, who then ran to two chains hanging from the roof, and began to pull on them.

Naruto lowed to the ground, when his feet touched, he did nothing but held his arms at his side. Dynas and the Guard came up and took the chains off, but did not remove the tag on his forehead, then proceeded to place new cuffs on his wrists.

Each then grabbed his shoulders and walked him out of the large cell. Larks followed soon after...

_**.::Next Day – Naruto's Room::.**_

Naruto opened his now blue eyes and blinked a few times at not seeing his normal, dreary cell. He sat up and looked around himself, as the memory's from yesterday came back.

He looked down at his neck, to find a black collar around it, remembering its functions.

"_The collar is a limiter." Lark's voice echoed in his head. "It limits the amount of power we're letting you have. Should there be an emergency, the collar has a communication device built in that you can use to have us unlock more of your power." He tapped the front, where there was a small microphone. "Right now, you are allowed 30% of your overall power, putting you just above a new knight recruit. With your full 100%, your stronger than A General and a Captain combined."_

Naruto sighed as he remembered this. He flicked it and it rang with a metallic sound. He stood and went to his bathroom, and got ready for the day. Today he was to meet his new team.

He tck'ed. '_Team... This is going to be so troublesome..._' He sighed and walked out of his room. Currently, he was wearing a form fitting shirt, showing off his muscular chest and abs. He had on a long brown cloak that was opened in the front. At his side was a black Daito with no guard and a black blade, sheathed in a black scabbard. He had black pants with orange spiral-like marks on the knees. He also had a green necklace around his neck, given to him by his Godmother, Tsunade.

As he walked through the halls, he heard someone scream about how huge the castle was, and had to agree with whomever it was.

He eventually reached the room he was supposed to be in and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice he recognized answered, possibly in a 'too-jolly-for-the-morning' way. He sighed, ready to meet the crazy captain again. He idly wondered how it would turn out... Would the Captain recognize him, assuming he wasn't told who was joining, and instantly begin another battle? Or would he accept him?

He opened the door and stepped in, to find a brown haired boy staring at him, and a blond haired girl doing the same, but with a slight red tint on her face. Naruto himself would admit he was pretty good looking, and he'd attracted the attention of quite a few females in his race, as well as in this castle.

Naruto smirked inwardly. '_I still got it._' Outside, he was impassive; inside, he was having a small party... what? One was allowed to enjoy at least a small bit of an Ego, right? The captain blinked then smiled. "Ah, Naruto-san! Welcome, Welcome! Come in and sit down we were just waiting for you." He exclaimed with a smile.

Certainly not the reaction Naruto had expected...

Naruto nodded and walked in, closing the door. He walked up to the seat across the captain and sat in it, leaning back and relaxing as he listened.

He almost laughed out loud when the boy, Jack, almost pinched the captain's neck off. He did crack a slight smile, amused. He rubbed his right eye when Jack let go and sat down, allowing the captain to continue speaking.

Naruto tuned him out and settled for waiting until they were dismissed. He did catch something about a mission to a place called Earth Valley, but didn't really pay attention.

When they were dismissed, he was told, along with Jack, to hang back and take special training.

_**.::Training Room::.**_

Naruto and Jack stood across from the Captain as he had his large sword out.

"Ok, well seeing as I have no idea what you can do Naruto-san, can I ask you to have a light spar with me?"

Naruto nodded and watched as Jack took a step back, slightly annoyed at not being asked to spar.

Naruto drew his sword and took a stance, one hand on the hilt of his sword. The Captain seemed surprised to find him this relaxed, but took his stance anyway.

He charged forward, and tried to run him through the chest, only to be side stepped. He looked to his right to find a sword heading straight for his neck. He brought up his sword and pushed it away easily.

Naruto made an annoyed growl in the back of his throat under his breath. That attack should have sent the Captain flying toward the opposite wall. He glanced at the collar on his neck and sighed. He really was only at 30%.

He looked back at the captain and took his stance again. As the captain charged, Naruto ducked and swung up, his blade covered in black energy.

The Captain, knowing this energy from the fight two months ago, jumped to the side to avoid being cut in half by a large blast of black energy, outlined in red.

Jack on the other hand, was gaping with wide eyes at the show of power. '_He's stronger than Ridley!_' He thought, after seeing that attack with black and red energy, he about fainted. How? How was it that his teammates were stronger than him? And they were all the same age... did Training that early really make that much of a gap in their abilities?

And still, this man before Jack was moving at such a speed, he was nearly keeping up with The Captain! How early and hard had this one trained?!

Back in the fight, Naruto had jumped to the side as the captain swung at him with his two-handed sword in a circular swipe that threw him off balance. He took this chance to run forward and make a shallow cut on the captain's exposed elbow.

The captain then swung with his sword again, catching Naruto on the cheek with his attack.

They separated and dropped their stances.

"Well done, Naruto-san, Well done!" The captain yelled/said as he gave an approving nod.

Naruto thanked the man with a nod of his own and stepped back, watching Jack take his turn in training. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was shaking. He also found himself panting slightly.

That damn limiter was working overtime wasn't it...?

It wasn't long after that they were dismissed to their rooms... Jack happily, and Naruto indifferent.

_**.::Next Day – Radiata Castle Gate::.**_

Naruto yawned as he sat in front of the main exit of Radiata Castle. He was about half an hour early. As he waited, he spotted movement out the side of his eye and saw the captain walking toward him.

Said captain waved at him enthusiastically at him. "Good Morning Naruto-san!" Naruto mmm'd in his direction, greeting him back.

Next to walk out was Jack, pack slung over his shoulder as he walked with stride, but it also showed how inexperienced he was. Naruto let out a light sigh. This boy was going to get them all killed. He knew it right now.

"Lord Jasmine!" At the captain's outburst, Naruto looked behind him to find a plump man walking toward them, cane in his hand, and a scowl on his face. When he looked at Ganz and Jack, his gaze darkened, before putting on a mask of happiness.

"Ah, Ganz. Nice to see you this morning." He spoke, his voice having a slight sarcastic edge to it. He turned his gaze to Naruto, and it darkened again.

"_You..._" Naruto's eye twitched. He missed Ridley walking up to them, and also missing her tense up at the tension in the air between Naruto and her Father.

"Me." Naruto stated, turning his head fully and aiming a piercing glare at the fat man. Said man took a step back in fear. He knew what Naruto was capable of, and didn't feel like being on the business end of his sword.

He cleared his throat, and chose to ignore him.

Naruto turned to look out at the town, a small amount of black energy sparking across his right hand as he did, but it soon vanished as he restrained his anger. It still go the best of him, and he hadn't fully controlled his powers yet... he was, after all, still very young.

Though, the strange black energy didn't go undetected by Ridley.

'_What was that?_' she thought to her self, confusion in her eyes. She sighed and continued to walk up to them. As she neared, she walked slightly closer to where Naruto was. Seeing as her father was trying to stay away from him, she'd rather stand next to Naruto so she didn't have to deal with him.

Her father, seeing her plan, sent a glare at Naruto, who pretended not to notice. He simply offered Ridley a nod as she came up to his side, then turned back to look out over the town. Ridley just gave the slightest nod back when he couldn't see, eyed the strange black Sword at his hip, then proceeded to follow his example.

It wasn't long after that they all left to meet a temporary fifth member of their team. Clive, he was named, and Naruto couldn't stand him. He was dumber than a post!

'_No, fuck that..._' Naruto thought after the man's latest attempt at a joke, not even a post was as ridiculously stupid as this man!

He sighed as he walked near the back of the group, looking at the scenery. He did notice, even if he looked distracted by the surroundings, that Ridley was sending him glances every now and then.

He sighed, unnoticed. _'She must have seen my Kuroi Reiryoku _(Black Soul Energy)' He thought to himself. He wasn't as blind to think that it went unnoticed, he'd noticed the girl looking down at his hand just as she'd walked up to him at the exit of the castle (Though, he didn't know she was really looking at his sword...).

He paid it no mind, however, as he felt something approaching and looked ahead of the group to see a large boar in the path.

His eyes narrowed as it looked at them, and charged, probably scared of them and attempting to defend itself. He took out his black sword, walked past Jack and Clive, and joined Ridley and Ganz in the attack against it.

Ganz and Ridley definitely were the heavy hitters, while him and Jack were the speedy ones. He also gained a new insight for Clive; while the man had no personality or overall brains, he was one hell of a medic. Though Naruto himself didn't need it, he was sure happy that most of the people around him were going to be fine.

The boar caught on to the new attacker and turned to strike down Ridley and Ganz, but found it's arm cut off by a black beam of energy. It roared in pain and fell on its side as everyone turned to look at Naruto, who's sword was held in the air, as if it had cut the air in an upward slash, black and red lightning crackling across it for a few moments before turning normal again.

He walked up to the boar and raised his hand, his sword spinning in his hand as it rested in a reversed grip, pointed at the creatures head. Then brought it down, killing the beast by sinking the blade threw it's skull.

He turned and sheathed his sword, then continued to walk as if nothing happened, but he smirked as he walked. He knew that ¾ of the people behind him had just witnessed death first hand. And though it wasn't a human yet, it was still death. He was sure that Ridley had seen it before... maybe. He knew Ganz had; one just didn't gain his rank without killing...

The group eventually got over what happened and followed Naruto. As they neared a cliff, Naruto looked over its side to see a large, metal wall looking back. He blinked, then continued walking, the rest of the group having caught up to him.

They soon neared the entrance to the wall and Jack, without thinking, had ran up to them and demanded them to open. Naruto sighed and glanced at the Captain, who glanced back and walked forward. As he passed Jack, he missed the rock that flew at the back of said boy's head, and he turned to find that everybody behind him looked innocent...

Naruto faintly saw Ridley hid a snicker, and dropped the rock he had in his hand to the ground with a smirk himself.

...Clive was watching a butterfly...

After gaining access, they were taken to a large gold building and met with the king dwarf... or whatever he was called. Naruto didn't rightly care at the moment, he was more worried about being recognized by the man...

"So you are here instead of the Violet Chevre." The dwarf dressed in gold spoke Ganz stepped forward and bowed to him.

"It is an honer to be of service." The dwarf looked at him strangely. "Hm? Who are you?"

Ganz put on a proud face. "Ganz Rothschild at your service."

The dwarf's face morphed into that of surprise. "You aren't Gawain's kid, are you?"

At this point, Naruto's head turned in their direction, having been observing the surroundings. '_Gawain?_' He cast a glance at Ganz and then back at the dwarf. Yes, Naruto knew of the legendary Radiata Knight. He was powerful, but at some point, he'd vanished off of the face of the earth...

Ganz now showed surprise as his eyes saddened and his mouth turned into a frown. "You... knew my father...?"

The dwarf nodded. "There isn't a dwarf alive who doesn't know your father. You know..." he trailed off here, letting Ganz decide if he would like to hear what he had to say...

"Yes, yes. Well we can talk about my father another time." Ganz hurriedly changed the subject. Naruto noticed but let it go. Did Ganz know something different about his father? Was the story Naruto heard not true?

He'd have to find out later... as the Dwarf had noticed him.

The dwarf turned on Naruto next, finding him strikingly familiar. "Boy." He called, gaining Naruto's attention. "Who might you be."

Naruto bit his lip, before opening them to answer. "Naruto... Namikaze." At the name Namikaze, the dwarf gasped and almost jumped out of his seat.

"Namikaze... you're Kushina's child..." He spoke softly, as if to himself. Naruto nodded. The king dwarf seemed to have a ghost of a smile on his bearded face as he spoke again: "I never thought... that the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze would be in my Valley."

Naruto sighed, having somehow known it would come to this. There was another gasp, and he turned to find Ganz staring at him too. "Namikaze... I thought I'd heard that name before!" He exclaimed.

What was this? Sudden Realization Day?

Jack blinked, as did Ridley, but she let Jack speak, seeing as he always does. "Who's Minato Namikaze?" He asked, Ganz recomposed himself.

"Minato Namikaze... He was a Radiata Knight, much like your father, Jack." He said, confusing the boy. "Minato Namikaze became a knight around the same time as your father. They were even on the same brigade... He was just as strong too... He didn't kill any dragons, mind you, but he did something better."

"Minato was once said to have taken down a whole army of Fairy Tail Creatures by himself in one move..." He trailed off here, much like the Dwarf King, and let the information sink in.

Clive and Jack's eyes were huge, and though she was hiding it, Ridley's were on the way there too. "A whole... army? In one move?!" Jack's whisper grew in volume till he had nearly yelled it out at the end.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Yeah... That's my old man for ya..." He said, trying to dissolve this situation...

The Dwarf King cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now, putting all of this aside, it's time to get down to business."

He dug through his desk and pulled out a letter. "Ah, yes, I have a very important favor to ask of you, Ganz." He held out the letter to him. "I want you to take this to your King. It's a letter describing our new prices for our metal goods and weapons."

Ganz blinked. "Did you say... New prices?"

The Dwarf King nodded. "We are getting less and less ore out of the mountain... The mine is running dry... What's more, the water of Earth Valley is becoming muddy and foul, and the earth is turning thin and barren... Nothing will grow here anymore..."

Ganz's eyes saddened again. "That's terrible Sir..."

The dwarf nodded sadly. "Everybody is having a hard time. We have no choice but to raise our prices, just a little."

"And hence the letter... I see. I will make sure it is delivered safely." He bowed and took the letter. "Thank you, my friend." The dwarf thanked him, after handing it over. "It's going to take some time to get the trade goods ready. While you're waiting. relax and enjoy some of the valley's hospitality."

_**.::Hotel::.**_

Naruto sat in his room, along with Ridley who was on her bed reading. The Brigade was relatively new, so they didn't have enough money quite yet to get separate rooms for males and females. Seeing as Ganz had to keep Jack away from Ridley so they didn't kill each other, Naruto volunteered to take a room with her. Her face had turned so red, a tomato could have gotten jealous. He almost cracked up laughing right then and there.

Currently, he was laying on his bed in their room staring at the ceiling.

'_30%... That doesn't give me much to work with..._' He thought, going over his powers at the moment. His hand absently made its way up to the collar and held it, thankfully, Ridley didn't notice _this_ action... '_Well, it's more than what they thought was enough. I have to be close to the Captain's level, if I can fight like that against him. Then again, we weren't trying to kill each other..._' He sighed lightly, feeling his eyes droop.

'_I'll worry about it tomorrow..._' He thought one final time as sleep overtook him.

_**.::Next Day – Cliff Side::.**_

The Captain had waken him up earlier than planned, along with the rest of the team. They had gotten up and walked out before dawn to meet up with the man they were supposed to escort.

After a rather eventful conversation, they were on their way. Nothing eventful happened that Naruto tried to remember for the rest of the day. Sure they had a run in with Goblins, but Naruto didn't really pay attention.

_**.::Next Day::.**_

Naruto awoke to a new day, and arrived before anyone else in the meeting room.

He took this time to think. Mostly about his teammates.

Ganz... Well, he had to say that he wasn't the most normal person, but he was cheerful to be around. He encouraged the members of his team, and gave advice when they needed it, mostly to Jack on his temper. Overall, he was a good person, leader and friend.

Jack... Possibly one of the most annoying people in the world. But he had determination and guts, something Naruto respected greatly in someone these days. He was the kind of person that wouldn't back down if someone close to him was in danger, once again, something he highly respected. He could honestly say, that Jack was the closest thing to a friend he had. He kind of acted like he wasn't there most of the time, but when things came down to it, he could call him a friend.

Ridley... He didn't honestly know how he felt about her. At first, he was indifferent. He didn't know her, and he assumed that she was just another fangirl, but that changed quickly. She hadn't made any attempts on him, nor did she seem as weak as most of said fangirls. He couldn't call her a friend, but nor could he call her someone not close to him. She was quiet around him, sure, but her actions seemed to speak for her sometimes.

He looked behind him as the rest of the team came through the door. He gave a light wave to them as they entered and took their regular seats.

"Ok." Ganz started, now that everyone was here. "We have been given a new mission by Lord Larks. This time, we're going to the Light Elf region to give them a letter, depicting peace." Naruto had to hold back a laugh that went unnoticed by everyone.

'_The Light Elves will never have peace with Humans. No matter how hard you try._' He thought to himself.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked suddenly. Gaining everyone's attention. "The Light Elves hate humans with a passion. They'll never even let us in the City of Flowers..." Well, they might let Naruto in, just because their leader knew him and recognized him as a Fairy Creature, if only half.

And to Lord Zain, Half was better than None...

Ganz smiled. "And that's why we have you. Though I don't like the idea, Lord Larks was intrigued when I told him of the reaction the Dwarfs had with you, he gave me this mission right away." He stated, his smile turning into a sad one with a hint of regret.

Naruto's hands turned into fists at this statement, but he took a breath and calmed down. He was supposed to be free, not some tool for trade! There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, in the conditions he was given when he was freed about this.

"I'll just have to have a talk with them when we get back." He said calmly, but with an edge to his voice.

"Actually." Ridley spoke up, talking to him for the first time sense he'd known her. "I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

Naruto turned his head to her direction, "Depends, what is it?" She wasted no time in asking. "The dwarf King mentioned your parents, but you only talked about your father. What about your mother." She asked. She regretted it as Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he turned away.

"...I...I'd rather... if we didn't talk about it..." He spoke, sadness filling his voice. Ridley bit her lip, and tried to apologize, but the words just didn't come out in time, as the Captain cleared his throat. "Putting that aside, we leave in a few hours. Be ready by then."

Naruto was the first to leave, Ridley behind him.

_**.::Hallway::.**_

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped at the call of his name, and turned around to find Ridley behind him.

"Hai...?" He asked, his voice calm, but couldn't hid the slight sadness in his voice. He'd been reminded of his Mother, and her, and subsequently his father's, tragic end...

"I...Sorry... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..." She said, finding the floor interesting. Naruto's mouth was slightly open. He turned around and sighed lightly. "Don't worry about it..." He said,and walked on, leaving a relieved, and red faced, Ridley Silverlake.

_**.::3 Hours Later – Main Gate of Radiata::.**_

Naruto walked beside Ridley, the girl having come to his room to wait for him when she was ready. The walk was relatively quiet, until Jack ran past them. Naruto blinked and sighed, a small smile on his face. "There he goes..." He spoke. Ridley beside him nodded.

As they neared, Jack got a smug look on his face. "Who's late now, Ridley?" he jabbed, only to go wide eyed when Ridley shrugged, grabbed Naruto's arm, and walked around him.

Ganz sighed. At least two of the members of his team could get along. But all of them had to at one point. He was sure Naruto could work well with either Jack or Ridley, but both of the knight trainees couldn't stand near each other without it ending in a fight.

"Lets go then!" He yelled, and walked ahead of them all, toward the City of Flowers. Jack was beside him, while Naruto and Ridley walked behind them, side by side.

'_I get the feeling... something bad will happen..._' Naruto thought to himself...

On the bright side, Ridley still hadn't let go of his hand?

Yeah... that's _not_ a bad thing.

_**.::Later – City of Flowers Entrance::.**_

Naruto's right eye twitched uncontrollably. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Ridley or Ganz. Both of whom soon had taken a few steps away from him.

He turned around, and glared the man in the face as hard as he could, as he finally cracked. "I swear to god. If you say one more think, about the Pythagorean Therapy, or what the _fuck_ ever else it was, I will painfully, and very slowly, CHOP YOU INTO TINY BITS AND PIECES, AND PROCEED TO SCATTER ACROSS THE WORLD!" He yelled, finger pointing at him, his other hand was dangerously close to his sword.

The brown haired man gulped loud, and nodded his head quickly. Naruto grinned darkly at him, then turned and continued to walk. Needless to say... Genius was quiet for the rest of the trip... as a result, the trip was quiet in itself...

A drastic improvement in Naruto's eyes, if he could say so himself.

As they came to the entrance of the city, Genius began to explain things to them that Naruto already knew, so he just ignored it. It wasn't long before they were confronted by two elves and told to turn back. They spotted Naruto, and stared at him.

Naruto turned to them and glared, making them recoil and look away... well one did. The male..

"The hell you looking at Blondie?" He asked, a smirk on his face. This human didn't dare do anything. Hell he couldn't, he was so weak.

Naruto's glare hardened and in a quick flash of movement that nobody had seen, he had his sword drawn and pointing at the Elf's neck. It's tip glinting dangerously in the fading sunlight. "...Did you say something?" he asked calmly, but that edge in his voice was still there.

The elf was beside himself in fear. "N-N-Nothing.." He answered. Naruto simply replaced the blade back into it's sheath, and without saying a word and settling for a final glare, he began to walk off. He knew they wouldn't get in from the beginning, and he was sure now, that Lord Zain wouldn't be happy that Naruto had threatened one of his elves.

Ridley, mostly because she didn't want to stay here, and partly just to be near him, walked after him, saying that she'd go with him encase something happened.

Needless to say, nobody argued with her...

_**.::Time Skip::.**_

Naruto laid on a rock at the campsite. They had decided to go over to the Dark Elves, instead of the Light Elves, in hopes to gain passage into the city. It wouldn't help them much more than trying to get in the other way had, but, he'd go along with it anyway.

Night had quickly fallen, and they had decided to call it a day. Naruto had walked away from the group and was laying on a rock, watching the stars.

He sighed suddenly. "You can come out now." He wasn't surprised when Ridley came out from behind a bush and walked over to him, red in embarrassment at being caught. "S-Sorry..." she meekly said, though it was probably a bit out of character for her.

Naruto waved it off. "Don't worry about it." Then continued to watch. He felt Ridley lay down next to him and look up as well. It was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke, breaking it. Though Naruto didn't mind that much. Ridley was probably the only other person here, besides Ganz, that he could have a normal conversation with.

Jack was just too damn hyper.

Genius... who the _fuck_ was that? He was still a bit sour at the man...

"Ne, Naruto?" her voice cut threw the cooling summer air.

Naruto turned his head to her, she was looking at him, her own head turned. This served to be a bit close to them, and though they each had a hint of pink in their cheeks, they didn't move away. "Hai?"

"That... energy that was on your hand a few day's ago... what was it?" She asked. Naruto blinked, then smiled, and turned his head up. "I thought you'd seen that." He stared, then let the smile turn indifferent as he crossed his arms. "Well... Lets just say, that I have a special power that I unlocked a long time ago... and I've been able to use it ever sense... " He explained, as best he could without giving away that he was a Hybrid.

"I don't have it fully under control..." To show this, he lifted one hand from his chest, and black lightning arched across it once more. "You see it's jagged shape? It should be a solid flame. I'm far from controlling it at that point, but I have enough mastery to use it in battle." He allowed the lightning to fade away before it sparked and cut Ridley.

Ridley knew he was making some of it up, but let it go for now, choosing to ask him at a later date...

Actually, Naruto did indeed have good control over his power, but with the collar on, it messed up his control greatly. His body knew he had more than what was allowed to him, but he just didn't have the control yet...

_**.::Next Day::.**_

Naruto walked through the halls of the Dark Elf home. It felt more like a large club house, something that he heard Jack and Ridley discuss, as she had never made one. They had just met up with the leader of the Dark Elves and had gone their own separate ways.

Ganz was near the liquor stores, wishing he could get some.

Jack was out and about, talking to anyone that would listen, fighting anyone that wanted too, the usual.

Ridley was staying in the kitchen, watching a fire on the wall burn.

And he himself was just wandering, running into Jack every now and then. He eventually made it to the front again, right when everyone else was coming back from their own personal activities.

A light elf stumbled into the room, covered in blood and cut marks. They all came running when they heard his name being called.

"Who did this?!" A muscular dark elf asked him. The light elf said two words, and passed out. "Blood... Orc..."

Jack started to jump around, not even concerned that the elf in front of them was dieing. He had half a mind to slap him over the head, but he shook along with the base as a roar came through the forest.

"Shit..." He cursed, and ran outside. The others weren't far behind...

_**.::Outside::.**_

The others arrived in time to see Naruto trying to hold back the Blood Orc's fist. It had crashed down on his sword and was pushing him to the ground, trying to make him leave an opening.

"Naruto!" Ganz ran forward, swiping at the Orc, making it move backwards away from Naruto.

"You okay?" He asked as he took a stance. Naruto nodded and stood up. '_There's no way we can fight this thing with just the four of us._'

He grabbed his collar and spoke into it. "Hay! Stupid Radiata people! I need more power! This is an emergency!" He yelled at the collar. He got a response, asking what it was, and sighed. "A damn Orc, now give me power!" He yelled again, getting pissed.

At the same time, the others were fighting the Orc. They were pushed to their limits and it wasn't looking so good.

Naruto's eyes grew larger as he felt his power come back. They told him he was now at 50%. He grinned, he had to be at the Captain's level by now. He charged in, and blocked a strike that was meant for Jack.

With his new strength (or old... however you see it) he was able to hold it off, and push it to the side, if only just barely. He himself was even hard pressed at 100% to fight an Orc, so he couldn't quite kill it on his own. He then made a cut at the monster's arm, only to have it jump back.

Definitely not on his own...

He was forced to watch as Ridley took this chance to let out a war cry, and try to kill it with her axe, only to be dealt a fatal blow. He growled low at it, his eyes changing from blue to black. They also gained two white comma like marks around his now white pupil.

Black and Red energy exploded from around him as his collar broke. It started as a crack, then it shattered, releasing his full 100% of power. It completely swamped the area, turning it black. He quickly brought it under control due to years of training, but allowed it to leak out of his body in small whisps.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled at it. He charged forward, the black and red energy was coating his blade in a black fire.

Thus ended the Orc's long, brainless life...

Naruto stood above it's corps, blade still flaming. His blade covered in the creature's blood. It had gone down surprisingly easy, probably just temporally stunned when it felt Naruto's power. His black and whtie eyes had soon returned to their normal deep blue.

He didn't rest however, as he turned around to Ridley's body and ran toward it, Jack and the others weren't far behind...

_**.::To be continued...::.**_

**A/n: well, there's the first Chapter. We've met Naruto, and the first two missions of the Brigade are done.**

**This may help you a bit with all of their levels of power by now...**

**Ganz:**

**_Beginning_: 25**

**_End_: 28**

**Jack:**

**_Beginning_: 1**

**_End_: 6**

**Ridley:**

**_Beginning_: 5**

**_End_: 9**

**Naruto****:**

**_(30%)_: 9**

**_(50%)_: 15**

**_(100%)_: 30**

**Naruto's Kuroi Reiryoku skill:**

**Sendou Hasai****: **_(Deadly Shredder)_Naruto gathers his Kuroi Reiryoku in his sword, and swings it, letting out either a crescent like blade, or a densely compacted energy beam. It's ends have very small 'teeth' that rotate at great speeds. As such, when it comes in contact with something, it 'saws' threw it. However, if the target is stronger than Naruto himself, then the attack is near harmless.

**Getsugan****: **_(Moon Eye)_ Minato's eye technique that allowed him to see the energy that moved around him. Be it the Earth's energy, or a fairy creature's energy. When the eye has all three tomoe, it catches even the slightest movement in the energy. (_This eye is similar to Sharingan, but cannot copy abilities, nor can it cast illusions. It simply increases one's Eye Perception_)

**Kuroi Reiryoku****: **_(Black Soul Energy) _Kushina's, and the other Kitsune's ability to use a more powerful version of a Fairy creature's energy. It can be manipulated in a number of ways. It is also known for its ability to regenerate at a very quick pace. Fast enough to heal a severed arm in a day, and even an Eye...

One's skill can be measured by it's appearance. If the energy is flame like, then the user has obtained a great deal of mastery of over the power. Should it appear as lightning, the user has some experience. If is simply 'there', then the user has barely any experience using it.


	2. Team Disbanded!

**My friends, here is the next chapter in Radiata Kitsune.**

**As a little side note, i should tell you that I've updated Chapter 1 with some new things. Better wording and explanations, if you will. I hope this Chapter is just as well described as that one.**

**Without further adue, here you are!**

_Radiata Kitsune_

_Chapter 2: Disbanded!?_

Naruto sat in his room, fingering his new collar. When the other one had broken, the camera on it had seen why it had, and with a littler persuasion from Larks, he was let of free, but with another collar.

As he stayed in his room, he began to think about the last mission. The Orc had almost killed Ridley had it not been for his collar breaking at the perfect time. Somehow, it had only broken because it was weakened enough for his restrained power and his released power to break it. It was weakened because it had opened up enough to let out half his power, and the device was still recovering.

They had told him though, that this new collar had an extra level, so if he needed more than half his power, but they didn't think he needed all of it, he would get an in between level, a 70% so to speak.

But, back to the mission, after Ridley had almost died, a dark elf had come out of the hideout...

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_Naruto had calmed down greatly, even his eyes had returned to normal. He stood next to Jack as they watched Ridley stand on deaths doorstep, and not be able to do anything. He looked up when he saw the light elf from before carrying another light elf over and set him down next to Ridley._

"_Ridley!" He heard a voice from behind him. He turned to find a man in his early twenties, dressed in almost complete purple. When their eyes met, the older man's eyes darkened at him._

"_You... What are you doing here?" Naruto turned to him and narrowed a glare on him, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the man turned his head to the light elf. "Elves? What are you doing here too? Begone, go back to your lair." He spoke with disgust._

"_Lord Cross," Ganz spoke, gaining his attention. Mostly so Naruto didn't beat the living daylights out of him. He was at 100% now, so he wasn't sure if he could or could not, but something told him that his fight with the Orc had proven that he could. "Lord Nogueira was the one who saved us."_

_As Nogueira stepped toward Ridley, Cross held his hand out to stop them, but was surprised to find another hand grabbing his wrist and adding pressure to it. He grunted in pain when he was forced to one knee. He opened one eye and glared at Naruto, who didn't even look at him as he did it._

"_Naruto-san, please let go of Lord Cross' arm!" Naruto waited a few second, but took his arm away in the end, Cross brought his arm to his chest, trying to protect it, and glaring at the same time._

_Back with Nogueira, he was at a dead end. "I can save her. The girl will receive a Transpiritation Ritual...but..." He trialled off. Naruto looked at him in the eyes. "'But' what?"_

"_We need a sacrifice. Something of value to the gods or dragons of this world. They will not simply give up her soul that easily..." Everyone was silent. No one had an item of that value on them at the moment, or even owned one! Naruto scratched under his eye in thought, then it hit him._

_His Getsugan._

_It was a rare ability in the world, only his father had shown the ability to use it, somewhere along his bloodline was a fairy creature or two. Their blood just happened to come together at the perfect alignments and amounts inside his Father, and his Father passed it to him. He quickly made up his mind, not sure why. "Captain." He called. The man turned too him._

"_Can you do me a favor?" He asked, as he closed his eyes, charging his Kuroi Reiryoku to only his left one._

"_Yes, Naruto-san?"_

"_Can you..." He paused. And opened his left eye, showing its Black iris and white tomoe. "...Can you remove my eye?" This earned surprised looks from almost everyone in the area, the few that didn't were Cross, and the unconscious Ridley and Hap._

"_W-wha-No!" He almost yelled. "I most certainly will not!"_

"_Wait." Nogueira spoke, getting everyone's attention. "That eye. It is probably the only thing in the world that would work for the Ritual." He walked forward, and observed the eye. "That eye, is known as the Getsugan, and it's extremely rare... The gods would do anything to get their hands on just one..."_

_Naruto nodded slightly, everyone else was silent. "That eye, can save the girl's life." Ganz was looked at by Naruto, his eye pleading, and soon, almost everybody else was watching for Ganz's reaction._

_Ganz swallowed hard and walked forward, taking his armored glove off and showing his bare hand. "Alright... We don't have any medical equipment for this, so Naruto, I'm going to need you to keep your eye open ...while I pull." Naruto nodded and opened his eye wide._

_Ganz reached for it and as his hand neared it, he placed his fingers on it. It stung a bit, but not as much as what was about to happen. He pushed Naruto's eye lids up, forcing the eye to move outward a bit. Jack had turned away, not wanting to see what would happen._

_Ganz pushed them up further and the eye popped out of the socket very easily and slowly. Ganz placed his fingers on it..._

"_I'm so sorry!" He yelled as he pulled quickly._

_A loud yell echoed through the forest..._

_**.::Flashback End::.**_

Naruto brought his hand up to the bandage around his eye. What he hadn't told them, was that due to his Kuroi Reiryoku's effects, the eye would be healed and back to normal in a few day's time. It would normally only take a few minutes, but he was only on 30% of his power at the moment.

He sighed and stood, bored in his lonely room. He grabbed his scrolls he set on his desk. They were sealing scrolls, an art taught to him by his godfather, Jiraiya. They held emergency food, water, clothes, camping materials, and anything else one would need when on the road. He never left them in his room, because someone who disliked him could easily come in and steal them, then figure out how they worked and then a very well kept secret by all fairy tailed creatures could be in the human world, and he would be blamed for it.

He walked out his door and proceed to the basement, where he knew Jack's room was. He didn't know why he wanted to go there, he just did. Jack was his teammate after all, so what could be the harm in checking up on him and make sure he didn't do something stupid?

He walked up to the door, deciding not to knock, and opened it slowly. As he walked in, Jack and, surprisingly, then Ganz, looked at him. They had depressed expressions on their face. In Ganz's hand was a peace of paper.

Naruto narrowed his eye. "...What's that...?" He pointed at the paper. Ganz handed it to him and Naruto looked it over. He looked back up, a look if disbelieve and rage on his face. "Their Disbanding us!? Those ungrateful fuckers!" He yelled. He turned around to the door and walked toward it.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Jack asked. Naruto paused with his hand on the door and didn't look back. "To kick Lark's ass!"

Ganz stood up and quickly, faster than Naruto had ever seen him move, put his hand on Naruto shoulder, stopping him. "Naruto-san. You can't, you'll be arrested."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care. He can't just take the team apart for this!" He yelled. "It's bullshit!"

"I know, but we have no choice. The letter says that we have until tomorrow morning to leave, but I'm leaving tonight. You two are welcome to join me." He walked out the door. The room was silent after that...

"Jack..." Naruto spoke. He got a hum in response. "Go with Ganz, let him know I'll be there in a bit. I have to do something first." At Jack's questioning look, Naruto offered a small smile. "Just picking up some things from my room..."

Jack nodded, not that Naruto could see him do it, as he was standing behind Naruto. "Got it." He walked out the door and after the Captain.

Naruto sighed and walked out as well, making his way to the hospital wing of the castle.

_**.::Hospital Wing::.**_

Naruto quietly crept up to the bed that held Ridley. He placed a note on the bed quietly and took one last look at her. He opened the window and jumped out after that.

The wind blew the note open, showing its text...

_Dear Ridley,_

_I'm not so good at writing letters, but I decided that this could be an exception. The team has been disbanded. I'm not sure why, or who told them, something in my gut tells me it was your father, and my gut is never wrong._

_Jack, Ganz and I have left to find work somewhere else. Should you need any of us, just find one, and he will know where another one of us is. At least, if it all works out, we should... We will always stay in touch. Should you need help at any time, feel free to drop by mine, Jack's, or Ganz's place at any time. I'll send you a letter with the address when I actually get a place... (once again, if it all works out that way...)_

_Jack and I will most likely stay together. Friends do that. Ganz though, I'm not sure what he'll do. He could go on another path to his future, or he could stay with us. But its highly unlikely he'll do the latter. Just between you and me, he was a Radiata Knight, and he'll probably look for somewhere to do combat as a job, and he's not the most... fit person..._

_Well, I guess I should go, Jack and Ganz are waiting for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Namikaze..._

_**.::Gates of Radiata Castle::.**_

Naruto walked in on the Captain and Jack waiting for him, he nodded and they all walked on into the night.

"So... What now?" Naruto asked. Ganz pulled out a flier, on it was a man with an eye patch pointing at whoever was looking at it and telling them to join the "Warrior Guild".

"Well, I plan to go here and apply for their open spots. If you would would like to join me, follow me to the building." Ganz said as he turned and began to walk away without talking to the others.

Naruto and Jack spared a glance at each other, then continued on to follow him. The trip was silent for the most part, that 'part' being Naruto, as Ganz answered any questions Jack had about the town, why they were disbanded, and anything of the like. Ganz would answer any way he could, though some stumped him as to the answer.

But, just as they were reaching the entrance of said establishment, Ganz halted his former students, for a plea.

Naruto blinked twice, not quite understanding the question. "You... wanna get drunk...?" He raised an eyebrow. Jack exploded there, something about 'no honor to the Knights', but he was soon reminded they were _not_ Knights... not anymore. That quieted him pretty fast...

Ganz nodded. "Yes! Were we are going, you cannot be intoxicated, and... I want to have one last drink before that!" Without waiting for comments, complaints, or anything of the like, he turned and ran off again down another alleyway.

Naruto reached a hand out, eye still narrowed slightly. "O-Oi! Captain!" His call fell on deaf ears as the man continued to run. Jack, not taking the same initiative as Naruto, started to run after him. Naruto called out to Jack too, but cursed under his breath, and ran after them.

He ended up outside of a bar he saw the two walk into. He looked to his left, but only saw a drunk on the ground snoring away. Naruto blinked, and saw the large lump on his head.

Jack must have been here...

He quickly entered the bar, paying no more attention to the sleeping man, and saw Jack sitting at a bar waiting for Ganz to finish his drink. When he walked up, Jack told him about 'waiting for Captain to finish his drink'. He reluctantly sat down, and exchanged words with the bartender. They had information you might not find anywhere else, due to drunks talking.

Jack just ignored it when he didn't get it, even when it was explained to him...

Ganz was to damn _drunk _to care...

Soon, they were walking through the door of the 'Warrior Guild', Theater Vancoor. Ganz was stiff as he entered, walking like a robot, Jack was calmer, but was still stiff, Naruto just opened the door and walked in, hands in his pockets, and slightly slouched. He looked like he had better things to do than be here.

They walked up to the front desk, where a strange man with a beard sat writing. Naruto just let his eyes hover on the document for a moment, and found it was just mission requests being approved or denied, he didn't have more time to look however, as the man moved his hands over it to look up at them. "Can I help you?"

Jack leaned over and gave a friendly, but not to friendly, in his words... smile to the man. "Hay, we wanna join the guild." The man looked them over. He glanced at Ganz, but gave lasting looks to Jack and Naruto.

"Alright." He started, Naruto narrowed his eyes.'_I feel a but..._'

", but-"

'_Damn it!'_

"-you'll have to take a test." He explained. Then pointed to a door on his right, the furthest one from them. "Take those stairs up." He pointed at Ganz. "You're on the second floor, the boy's on the third." He pointed at Naruto. "And you, are on the top most, the 4th floor."

They all nodded and went up their respective floors. At the second, Jack and Naruto bid Ganz luck as he walked into a room.

The last seemed to be the most clean yet. Each room below had some dust or anything else in other places below, but this room was almost bare, save for everything else on the walls. He walked to the only door on the floor and knocked. A feminine voice called for him to enter, but it seemed muffled by a helm or something.

He walked in, and was greeted with the sight of a mid-century knight... She was obviously female from the chest plate, as it was extended outward a bit... well, more than a bit...

As he walked up, she seemed to be sizing him up. She motioned to a chair next to him, which he glanced at, only to find a strange white powder on it. He sent her a look and she nodded to him.

"Very good." Her echo-y voice came through the helmet. "Not many would see the itching powder on the chair, most wouldn't look at it first." She complemented him. Naruto gave a nod as a thank you.

She stood, and from her side, pulled out a hilt without a blade. He gave it a look, then saw the hole in the middle of it. The woman saw his observations and smiled under her helm. She liked this kid. He already saw through her blade, Avcoor.

"Come." She simply spoke. Naruto, expecting to go out the door, moved toward it, but frowned in confusion when she walked to a window. She opened it, and let the cool night air come through. He gave her a confused stare. She simply motioned him to follow, and jumped out.

Naruto rushed over, to find her on a roof. She waved her around around her, as if to point out the surroundings. "If you can keep up with me, then I'll give you my decision."

Naruto gave her a look, before he gave a small, hidden smile. Then he nodded, face emotionless once again, and jumped out after her. When he landed on the roof, it took a moment for him to keep his balance. He looked up, only to find the Chief missing. He turned around, and found her on another roof, and jumping further away at an alarming rate.

He grunted, and sized up the jump from this roof to the next. He quickly summarized that he wouldn't make it if he just jumped like he did a few moments ago, and began to use his Kuroi Reiryoku once more, pushing it to his legs to augment his leg muscles.

He made a starting jump, and cleared the fall, making it to the roof on the other side. He felt the drain on his limited supply of power, and grunted. If he was gonna be at 30% for large amounts of time, he'd have to perfect his control over his Kuroi Reiryoku, else he'd be running out very quickly in fights. He made another jump, now experimenting with the amount of Reiryoku, to find he just made it when he cut the amount he used before by half.

He jumped again, now reducing the amount from his last jump by 20%, and still made it. He smiled softly, now he was getting the hang of it. He didn't dare go any lower, or he might fall. He looked up, and found the Chief still moving away. He looked down, grunted at his height, and jumped after her...

_**.::Later – Vancoor Square::.**_

Naruto panted and placed his hands on his knees when he finally caught up with the Chief. He reasoned, even if he was at 100%, he wouldn't be much better off than he was. He looked up at her with his right eye, and the collar around his neck clinked around.

The chief caught sight of it, and walked up. Naruto, thinking she was about to start the fight, was backing away, when she reached out with her hand and grabbed his collar.

"Why they kept this on you, I'll never understand. You are no longer a Radiata Knight, therefor, you are not required to ware this. They're trying to pull a fast one on you, Naruto." Naruto blinked a few times, and his ire for the Knights grew ever more. Still trying to manipulate him.

The Chief, faster than Naruto's mind could comprehend, quickly ripped the collar from his neck, the steel breaking and simply falling off. He did feel the tug, but at the speed she pulled, he didn't have his neck broken...

Naruto looked at his hands, and grinned. He clenched them into fists, and felt his power rise once more to full. The black aura of Kuroi Reiryoku outlined his body for a moment, before it settled down. He quickly pulled the bandage over his left eye away, and revealed his other eye.

It had effectively grown back, however the iris was still dull, and his vision out of it was blurry. When he caught sight of a lamp in the square, he hissed and closed his left eye. It was still sensitive to light as well. Well, that would be fixed in no time, with his full 100% back.

He gave the Chief an appreciative look.

The Chief of Vancoor nodded, then turned around to give him the news. "I'm afraid Naruto, we cannot allow you into Theater Vancoor." Before he could complain, she held up a hand to stop him. "We cannot accept you, because you and I both know that something is coming..."

At this, Naruto's eyes grew wider. She knew?

Fairy Creatures had a sort of sixth sense. They just 'knew' things at times, especially when it dealt with Nature or the Universe. How was it that this woman knew?

She seemed to notice, and as a sign of trust, took off her helm.

It was a face Naruto seemed to know...

"El?!" he almost yelled, his eyes wide.

The woman before him was El, though she probably went by that new name she gave herself, _Elwen_.

She was a good friend of his, and part of his race, the Kitsune. Her lover, Alfred, was Human, but had gained respect among the Kitsune after he had fended off Orcs to save her, and subsequently, the Kitsune race.

He would have hugged her, had it not been for them being in public. Even secluded as they were, the walls have ears and the windows have eyes...

"Elwen? By the gods, where the hell have you been." He tried to keep himself quiet, but still was a bit loud.

Elwen just smiled at him, and, though Naruto was reluctant to do anything, she was not and quickly embraced the boy. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry that you've seen nothing of me, but, after your parents death and Alfred's soon after..." she trailed off here, allowing the words to make an impact on the boy.

Naruto nodded, and pushed the woman away from him lightly. It was nice to see his Aunt again –His mother _did_ have sisters, she'd told him...– but under the circumstances, they couldn't be seen.

"Elwen, what's going on? First I'm taken prisoner in the castle, next a Blood Orc attacks us on the other side of the continent where they are _supposed_ to be, and now you show up talking about the Dragon's duties?"

Elwen nodded, but simply set her Helm down and grabbed his shoulders. "Naruto," she began, "the turnover is upon us. The Dragons are beginning to stir the world in that direction. The era of the Silver Dragon is ending..." she said sadly.

Naruto grunted, he already knew something like that was happening. The energies of the world were out of wack.

Elwen, however, wasn't finished. "Naruto, listen to me... I want you to leave the city." She said, but got no reaction from Naruto. "Leave the city and train. Jack Russel... I can tell that boy will have a major part in the Turnover, and without you here, he may train twice as hard to keep up with you if he knows your training yourself outside of the city..."

"I want you to protect that boy... Both of you have a major roll in this world, but you will only succeed if you do it _together._" She stressed the word 'together' by squeezing his shoulders slightly.

"But-" Naruto began, but was cut off by his Aunt again.

"No time... if the Queen found out I was telling you this, she'd be furious." Of course, she was talking about the Ethereal Queen. The 'holy' overseer of this world that ruled even over the Dragons. She was all seeing, and if she saw Elwen speaking to Naruto more than she may have wished, well, the results for both of them wouldn't be good...

Even the combined force of all 5 Dragons (even that stupid Radian had his moments of power), wouldn't be enough to even scratch her...

Naruto simply nodded and took a step back from the woman. But before he could, she pecked him on the forehead, causing the boy to turn red out of embarrassment, even though nobody could see them...

For some reason, his mind had the image of the Queen giggling at him from her tower, but he ignored it as paranoia, though he knew he was fooling himself with that thought...

She replaced her helm, and nodded to him. "Naruto, say your goodbyes and leave. The sooner you do, the better for us all..." here she paused, looking down slightly, before meeting his gaze again.

"Naruto, become strong... strong enough to take me on, strong enough to beat whichever Dragon you need... strong enough to beat even the Queen herself if need be..." she said, before she departed, back to Vancoor probably.

Naruto just sighed... a reunion with his Aunt, and not long after, it was over and he was told to leave the city...

...Well, he couldn't argue with her. He knew something was happening, that tingle in the back of his neck told him that...

That and that image of the Ethereal Queen just confirmed it all. She wouldn't be watching if it wasn't going to happen soon.

And with that, Naruto made his way to the streets, where he soon found Jack being lead by that same secretary they'd met before, and chose to follow them.

_**.::Midnight – Jack's House::.**_

Naruto didn't even give Jack a look as he found Naruto on his bridge, the house being built into it.

Naruto simply offered him a wave, and told him to join him. They were soon both sitting on the railing, watching the moon and stars.

A few minutes later, Naruto spoke his plans. "Jack... I'm leaving the city..."

At Jack's surprised gasp, he looked him in the eye, but hopped down from the railing and began to walk to the southern gate.

He was halted as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed lightly, but turned around to look Jack in the eye. Soon, he placed his hands on Jack's own shoulders, removing Jack's. "Jack, listen to me.." he started, though he already had Jack's full attention, "Things are about to happen, Jack. Things that would boggle your mind..."

"I'm leaving to train and become stronger. I want to face what's about to happen, and if possible, stop it. It may seem suicidal when you learn the full extent of what's to happen, but I have to do this Jack. There are too many things in this world this time that I can't bare to lose..."

Jack seemed confused as all hell now, but Naruto continued.

"Jack, I want you to do the same. Get stronger, strong enough that you can fight by my side..." He let his hands drop from Jack's shoulders, and took a few steps back. "I can't wait for that day Jack. When you and I can fight side by side..."

He turned around, but stopped again, turning back. "One last piece of advice, my friend. I'm sure you're going to hear this again, maybe a lot, maybe not at all..." he paused here, but continued a moment later. "When you have something... or some_one_ worth protecting, you become truly strong... Find something to protect Jack."

He walked away now, and called back, a hand raised up. "We'll meet again, I'm sure..." he was only sure because of Elwen's words, but nonetheless, he was sure they would.

And that was the last of Naruto that Jack saw for about a month. A month after that fateful day; Jack, Naruto and Ridley were to be thrust together once more in an epic journey...

_**.::Chapter End::.**_

**Well, that's the end of that. Not the story, but this chapter that has been long overdue.**

**I planned to just post up a small teaser, but I got into writing it pretty quickly as I wait for Marchen Awakens Romance to finish downloading on uTorrent. (You might be seeing a Crossover of that too ;D )**

**No levels this time, as nothing has really changed. However, the next Chapter, you'll see some...**

**I'll see you all then I guess,**

**Narora Senoku**


End file.
